


Applause

by jetstreamburningup



Series: Self Indulgent One Shot Collection [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Implications of smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut, harry in glitter, harry in tiny boxers, kind of a slow burn?, lots of dirty talk, power bottom!harry, shitty descriptions of stripping and lap dances, slight angst, stripper!harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetstreamburningup/pseuds/jetstreamburningup
Summary: Louis doesn't expect to see his Hot Neighbor on stage at a strip club





	Applause

"Look guys I'm happy for you two," I sighed into the receiver of my phone that was wedged between my ear and shoulder as I tried to lock my apartment door. "I just don't get why you're doing a joint bachelors party at a strip club." 

I had to whisper the last part because one of my neighbors— the hot neighbor who is across the hall and two down might I add— was just now walking out of his apartment. I waved at him casually because of the prolong eye contact we had, and he waved back with a soft smile playing on his lips. Liam was talking my ear off and I zoned him out because holy shit hot neighbor has a dimple. "Louis are you even listening to me?" Liam sighed, snapping me out of the trance hot neighbor put me under. 

"No I'm not. I'll see you in 10."

I quickly hung up my phone, looking over to see hot neighbor still smiling at me. "Going out tonight?" He asked, clearly trying to be polite and make small talk. 

"Yup," I answered, trying not to seem all flustered. "Bachelor party for my two best mates; they're getting married in a few months— this was the only night we were all able to get together before the big day."

"What are you guys gonna do?"

"You don't care."

"No I really don't, just uh.... wanted to make small talk."

I laughed at that, before finally making sure my door is locked and heading down the hall to the elevators. "See you later," I chuckled as I passed by him, and maybe stealing a whiff so I can know what he smells like (Tom Ford Noir. I recognized it because Zayn pretty much bathes in it.)

\---

I get to the club and instantly spot the happy couple and all of our friends. Surrounded by garish party decorations. Of male genitalia. 

"Tommo!" An already drunk Zayn cheered when he saw me approach their table. "You made it!"

"I'm honestly about to leave," I chuckled, pointing to the purple penis shaped straw he was drinking out of. "Please tell me I won't get one of those."

"You're no fun!" 

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah and just in time too!" Liam chimed in, handing me a shot of something that I gladly downed. "Eric, Andy's old college roommate, told us that there's a new dancer tonight, and it's his debut performance at the club."

"Apparently he's been apart of the scene for awhile," Andy chuckled, obviously trying to stay away from the penis balloons. "Eric said he's huge in Vegas as a freelance dancer; for like parties and such. Not too bad on the eyes either."

We all stared at him, hoping he knew what he just said. 

"What? Those were his words, not mine."

"Ah there's the macho straight guy!" Niall chuckled, giving Andy a firm pat on the back. "I thought you left me for a moment."

We all laughed at that, as I sat down at the table. Once I was seated I waved down one of the waiters, asking him to bring me a Long Island Iced Tea— Niall booing me in the process. When he returned with my drink the lights on the stage dimmed and the chatter in the club died down with it. A tall lanky figure dressed in a button down and tight boxers made his way down stage to the center pole, the music started and the lights flashed on and off as he dropped into a squat before rolling his body up, using the pole to balance. He swung around the pole once, stopping at the front and repeated his previous action, giving us an incredible view of his perky little ass. The lights slowly came on at the same pace he kicked his leg out to the side and over his head before turning around to face the audience. When he brought his leg back down I nearly choked on my drink because my hot neighbor was up there on that stage. He started to unbutton the only few done up on his shirt before shrugging it all the way off. I bit my lip as he sent us all a wink, flinging the shirt off stage with one hand and the other one moving down his body towards his crotch. He strut over to the pole on the right as the music picked up, hooking one leg around it and leaning his body back before swinging around again. 

For the second time tonight he had me in a trance. 

\---

I was quiet for the rest of the night and no one seemed to really get why. But like who could blame them, I haven't told them about my hot neighbor yet and I'm not planning to now that I've seen him strip. 

Jesus Christ. 

I told them I needed some air an hour ago, and of course everyone was too drunk to look for me or text to see if I was alright. I eventually made it back to my apartment, slightly tipsy and aware that I was driving under the influence. But once I made it upstairs to my floor I just couldn't get my captivating neighbor out of my head. My body was starting to crave him, I needed him writhing in pleasure underneath me. 

I shook these thoughts out of my head and stumbled over to my apartment, unlocking the door and slamming it shut behind me. I slid down to the floor, already planning to not leave my apartment ever again. It's the only way to avoid any future awkward boners and interactions. "What am I going to do?" 

\---

I found myself back at Applause a few weeks later, but this time with some of the money I'm supposed to buy groceries with and no gaudy decorations surrounding me. I went straight into the line of fire, making eye contact with Hot Neighbor as I made my way to an empty booth. I watched as his green eye lit up in recognition, the lap dance he was giving turning into a show for me and not for the guy he was dancing on. There was something about the way we were staring at each other, it was so powerful.... so intense!

The guy whispered in his ear when he saw that someone took away Hot Neighbor's focus. With a quick kiss to the cheek, Hot Neighbor left the poor guy and strutted his way over to me. He was wearing the same boxers as the last  time I was here, but no button up shirt could be found. 

"You better tip me well cause I'm planning on spending the rest of my night with you," Hot Neighbor purred into my ear as he slid onto my lap. "I've been waiting for you to come back.... been wondering why you've been avoiding me."

"I think you know why," I whispered back, trying to prevent any awkward incidents. But oh god he saw me here.... he knows I was here that first night. It's not some chance encounter like I wanted to play this off as. Oh Jesus Christ. 

"Y'know... you're the reason why I did so well that first night." 

"O-oh?"

"Mmhm.... and even if I didn't see you in the crowd I still would have danced like that at the thought of you."

He started to gyrate his hips against mine, which of course turned me into a flustered mess. I kept my hands at my side as my Hot Neighbor began to press kisses to my neck. 

"I've been fantasizing of you since the first time I saw you," he continued, pulling back slightly to look at me. "So seeing you here was a dream come true.... you can put your hands on my hips. Sometimes at night... when I'm not working... I think about you and I.... in multiple compromising positions..... I told you that you can put your hands on me."

"Am I allowed to?" I asked,  trying not to sound hot and bothered by his words. 

"I said you could. I never let anyone touch me unless I trust them, and if you have any funny business planned Johnny and Brick always have their eyes on us dancers. Now c'mon.... touch me."

"O-okay."

I brought my (shaking) hands up to his waist, gasping at how tone his stomach is, before moving them down to rest on his hips. He hummed in approval, grinding down on me. "I think this is the first time I've seen you like this?"

"Like what?"

"Nervous."

"I'm not!" I said a little too quickly, which probably proved him right. Which he is not. "I'm not nervous."

"Oh? You're not? Well then how would you like to join me in one of the VIP rooms?"

\---

I shut my door behind me, once again sliding onto the floor. After I was asked to go to VIP I quickly gave him a tip and ran out of the club. Normally I'm a confident asshole, but there's something about him that makes me so... so vulnerable. Especially with the way he was grinding up on me; thankfully I was able to control that but  the arousal is still there and I'm definitely going to have a good night alone with my right hand, moaning out his..... 

God dammit I forgot to get his name. 

\---

The next time I had time to make a trip to Applause was a month later, and after asking around and giving a brief description of my Hot Neighbor, I finally got a name (well... Haz is his nickname. Some club policy to keep them safe.) But that also happened to be the night he took off, and really how hard is it for me to just go across the hall and two down from my own apartment if I wanted to see him?! Just.... It's different seeing him in this environment. 

Of course it's different! He's a god damn stripper! 

Tonight I was going to head back to the club. It's a few days later from my last trip so hopefully no one thinks I'm weird for going twice in the same week. And hopefully my plan works out. 

I walked out of my apartment, looking over Haz's. Which he was standing out side of; smirking at me. 

'I'm not nervous!' I thought to myself as I sent him a wink and grabbed my crotch, hoping to send a message. Which....

He did. 

He totally did. 

"Guess I'll see you there tonight," he chuckled, slightly flabbergasted at what I just did. 

"Yeah," I said, moving towards him. "In fact you'll see me in VIP... Haz."

"Oh my god, finally!" 

\---

Because he had a solo dance tonight, Haz couldn't go straight to the room. But that was fine, I was able to watch him flirt with me as he danced in front of all of these horny men. And he wasn't flirting with me like 'Hey baby what do you say me and you go find a quieter room to talk.' 

No. He was flirting with me with his body. His gorgeous body that was covered in weird yet endearing tattoos.  

The second I opened the door for the VIP I was pulled and thrown onto the couch that was in the center of the room. Haz straddled my hips, quickly pressing open mouthed kisses along my neck and clavicle. 

"Here's the plan," he gasped out, looking me dead in the eye. "I'm going to tease you for the hour, and then you are going to drive back home, and wait for me inside of your apartment. And when I get there, you are going to fuck me so hard that I will have to call out of work the next day. And since I won't have to work, me and you are going to fuck every moment we possibly can. Every flat surface will be stained with the memories of you fucking me into oblivion. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect."

 

\---

It's been two months since that wonderful night with Harry. Yes Harry, I finally got his name out of him. The night truly was wonderful that every other week found Harry back at my place. And after the 3rd time I asked him if he wanted to be my date to Zayn and Liam's wedding, which he squealed and actually kissed me in response. And as far as first kisses (romantic no sex following kissing to just kiss) went.... it was honestly perfect. 

"Harry c'mon!" I yelled, knocking at his door. "I needed to be at the venue 10 minutes ago and Zayn is freaking out."

Today was the day and I really don't know how my friends are going to react to me bringing a stripper to their wedding. I mean I know they won't like... hate me and such. But they might drill me with questions as soon as they get a moment to them selves. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I heard from the other side of the the door. The lock clicked, and Harry stepped out, and he looked so fucking gorgeous it literally took my breath away. 

"Fuck. Wow. You look... wow."

He was wearing an all black ensemble; shirt mainly unbuttoned underneath a two piece suit, paired with a bandana printed silk scarf. 

"Thanks. I'm sure you'll look... 'wow,' once we get you to the venue to change."

I drove us to the Chapel, Harry's hand in mine, and I just couldn't stop the smile that was stretching over my face. I pulled into the parking lot and spotted my mother standing outside waiting for me. 

"Oh shit!" I cursed, grabbing my garment bag and opening the car door. 

"What's wrong babe?" Harry asked, causing my heart to flutter at the use of the pet name. 

"How do you feel about meeting my mom?"

"Wait what?!"

\---

I stood next to Liam as we waited for the guests to fill in, a few coming up and congratulating my best mate on getting married before making their way to their seats. With each person I saw him radiate with happiness more and more, and I couldn't be happier for him. Ever since I met Liam he and Zayn have been joined at the hip, and I knew that one day I wanted to have what they have. 

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Harry with my mom at his side, her hand resting on the crook of his elbow as he escorted the two of them to their seats; his being next to hers as my plus 1. 

"Louis," I heard Liam whisper to me, voice sounding as if he's trying not to stop smiling. "Why is the hot stripper from the party here with your mom?"

"That's uh... Harry," I answered, waving at him as he looked over to us, jaw dropping obviously from how I look. "He's my date."

"Louis. Why is the hot stripper your date to my wedding."

"He's my uh... neighbor?"

"Wait. Louis. Is he the neighbor?!"

"Yes?" I squeaked out, not wanting to get grilled about this whole situation. Thankfully the wedding march started and everyone stood as Niall and Zayn's sister Doniya lead the progression. 

Since Liam and Zayn didn't want just groomsmen or women, they decided to spice things up. With me and Nicola, Liam's oldest sister, as his best man and woman, and Niall and Doniya as Zayn's. I kept asking how I beat out Andy as best man but it turns out that he was actually officiating the wedding (the bastard.) 

Following Niall and Doniya were Waliyha and Safaa as the flower ladies (they both put up a fight saying they were too old to be girls,) and finally Zayn being lead by both his mom, Trisha, and dad, Yaser. 

It was a beautiful ceremony, Zayn and Liam opting to write their own vows. I don't think there was a single dry eye in the building. When Andy announced them as an official married couple they were quick to share their first kiss as husbands, not even waiting for permission. We all cheered as they walked down the aisle, the wedding party following behind. 

 

\---

The reception was an early dinner, a tent set up in the backyard of their shared home. Everything was beautiful, complete with a foliage arch where Zayn and Liam were currently posing for photos with some of the guests. I had my arm around Harry's waist as we mingled with some old friends of mine, and I swear everyone was drooling over him. I think even my mom was at one point when I caught her pointing at us when she was talking to Trisha and Karen. 

"Someone is the talk of the party," I chuckled, turning to face Harry, a smirk on my lips. 

 

"Maybe I should actually give them something to talk about," he smirked back at me before quickly pecking my lips (the second kiss that was purely just to kiss and nothing else.) He walked away from me, heading for the DJ and it was at that moment I knew what he was going to do. 

"Harry no! Oh my god Harry!" I called after him, but not really making a move to stop him. "Harold there are children present!"

It was at that moment that Niall and the happy couple approached me, all three of them with a bemused expression on their faces. 

"So?" Niall asked, not needing to say much. 

"I know," I sighed, putting my head in my hands. 

"Do you think he's—"

"Oh that would be classic!" Zayn hollered, leaning into his husband. "Do you think he would if I asked him? I mean it is my wedding day."

Next thing we knew.... the classic intro to Baby (fucking Baby) began to play from the speakers, Harry standing in the middle of the dance floor. 

"Oh my god," I giggled, watching him dance horribly in front of everyone. "How is he a fucking stripper if he can't dance to Bieber?!" 

"This better than what I expected," Niall said, wrapping an arm around me. "Keep him around yeah?" 

"I'm planning on it."

\---

I was back at Applause the week following the wedding, but instead of coming to be a patron Harry asked if I could be a plant in the audience for a new dance he's been working on, but the club manager demanded that he had to bring someone up on stage and incorporate a lap dance into it some how. I've helped Harry with the dance whenever he spent the night at my place, so I already knew exactly when I would be pulled up and good moments to 'tip' him. 

I was sitting somewhere between stage left and center stage and somehow I was able to convince Niall to come along with me. Harry and I both discussed that I needed someone to be with me so that it would be totally suspicious, even if some of the regular club goers already recognize me as 'Haz's guy.' I guess I should be flattered? I haven't figured it out yet. 

"When does he go on?" Niall asked, taking a sip of his beer, taking advantage of the tab I had going for us. Harry said I'm not allowed to directly tip him, but I should at least order drinks and tip the bar tenders (and maybe pay for him to be in VIP with me.)

"In about 5," I replied, starting to get antsy because of what's about to happen. "Please don't put this on Snapchat. My mom sees them and I still haven't told her what Harry does for work." 

"You guys have had dinner there every week for the last three months!"

"We already talked about it. Figured it would be best if he did it on his own time; I mean he hasn't even told his own mom what he does."

The lights on stage changed to a deep red color, cutting Niall off of whatever he was about to say. A single spotlight shone on the back curtain as Harry emerged from it, and the crowd cheered at his choice of costume for the dance. He was shirtless, gold glitter dusting his chest, and tight little gold shorts. I bit my lip as he sent a wink my way, one hand going to his crotch. He did our thing. Our stupid, yet sexy thing. 

We need a new thing. 

The music started up as he strut to the center pole, seductively moving to the front of it and bending back as far as he could— which I found out early on that he is plenty flexible in that department. When he straightened back up he dropped down into the splits, wrapping a leg around the pole and twisting himself up. 

One of the other regular dancers brought a chair out while Harry made his way down into the crowd towards me. He straddled my lap as he grounded on me twice before grabbing my hand and guiding me up on stage with him. He sat me down in the chair, running his hands up and down my chest, before walking to the front of the stage. After flirting with the audience he came back over to me, spreading my legs apart and dropping down to his knees. 

The crowd cheered as Harry stuck his ass out and I was quick to slip a 'tip' into the waistband of his gold underwear. He grabbed my hands, letting me know that I can touch, as he straddled me and began the actual lap dance. 

\---

"Can I get an hour with Haz," I whispered to Johnny, handing him the correct about for VIP. Normally I would get 2 hours but since I have Niall with me tonight I have to cut it short. 

"Haz is busy with a client right now," he answered, nodding his head towards Brick who was escorting Harry to the VIP area. We made eye contact, both of us looking confused. 

"What's going on?" I mouthed, not exactly sure what I should do.

"I have no idea," he mouthed back, just going along with Brick. 

Johnny and Brick know that I always get time with Harry. There have even been times when the second they see me they ask if I'm here for him. 

\---

Niall and I sat at our table for two hours. He and I were both facing the VIP section, waiting for whatever sleaze bag was with my man to leave. 

What we weren't expecting was Johnny rushing over with a few of the other guards and them all escorting some greasy dude out of the club. There was yelling and curses being thrown about, and my body froze. Once things settled down I spotted Brick heading over to our table and I stood up to meet him. 

"He needs you," he whispered, nodding towards VIP. "Been asking for you. We do need to ask him what happened, and once that's all taken care of please take him home." 

"Is everything okay?" I asked, looking back at Niall who was following close behind me. 

"We are trying to figure that out. Now come on."

I followed Brick inside of the room, and I spotted Harry. My wonderful, beautiful Harry who was curled up in a ball on the couch. He spotted me and started to burst into tears and I felt my heart broke. I quickly sat on the couch next to him, pulling him into my arms and pressing soft kisses to his hair. 

"You're okay, Love," I whispered, looking at Niall and pointing at the jacket he was wearing, silently begging him to take it off and hand it to me. He understood what I wanted and once he gave it to me I draped it around Harry's shoulders. "Brick is here; he needs you to tell him what happened."

"It was someone who knew my dad," Harry whispered, not looking at anyone. "He uh.... he recognized me. We just... we got in a disagreement of sorts."

"Harry don't try to hide anything," Brick stated, attempting to sound sympathetic. 

"I can't Brick... I can't repeat what he said to me."

"Okay... that's fine. I'll talk to Johnny and we're going to make sure he doesn't come back. I think Lyle already told Keith, so I won't expect you to be here for a few days. We really do care about you and the other dancers."

Harry nodded, allowing me and Niall to escort him out to the back entrance, allowing him to change into his street clothes when we passed by the dressing room. "Here," I said to Niall, handing him my keys. "Bring the car around."

"You got it," he said shuffling off to where we parked across the street. 

"Are you ashamed of me?" Harry asked, pulling me closer too him. 

"No. Why would I be?" 

"Cause I'm... y'know... a whore."

He whispered the last bit just as Niall pulled up. The subject may have been dropped for now, but I will show him how proud I am of who he is. 

\---

I was woken up by Velma barking and my boyfriend trying to shut her up as he entered our room, holding out a mug of tea for me. 

"What's this for," I chuckled, giving him a peck on the lips when he sat down next to me on the bed. 

"Oh nothing," Harry giggled, lifting up our beagle puppy to get her to shut up. "Just wanting to make sure my boyfriend starts off his first day of break in a good mood."

"I'm always in a good mood when you're around." 

Velma bounded her way over to me, reaching up to try and give me some slobbery kisses which became routine ever since I got her for Harry as a moving in gift— which was also how I asked him to move in— which was also a three month anniversary gift. Now here we are two months later with a routine. I never thought I would have routine with anyone let alone the hot neighbor who also happened to be a stripper. 

Harry still works at Applause, but because of what happened all those month ago he is just a regular dancer. No more solo nights and VIP rooms. I still go when I can to support him, that becoming a big part of our relationship. Supporting each other in our decisions and supporting each other when things go wrong. 

I supported him when he told his mom— who ended up telling my mom— about his profession, just as he supported me when I went back to school to finish up my teaching degree. 

"Do you work tonight?" I asked, putting my mug down on my bedside table. 

"Yeah," he answered, scratching behind Velma's ears. "I'll just be working the floor; lap dances, arm candy, things like that. Thinking about stopping by?"

"It has been awhile since I caught up with Rusty," I mused, teasing Harry with the name of one of his fellow dancers— scrawny little ginger who is only good for conversation. Harry slapped my stomach and I was quick to straddle him, trapping him on the bed. 

 

"Louis!" He gasped out as I began to tickle his sides. "Stop! Please!"

"Fine," I huffed, folding my arms across my chest. "But only because you asked and I love you."

"I love you too."

\---

(Harry POV)

I entered the dressing room, shrugging off my coat and hanging it on the chair in front of my mirror. 

"Styles," Lyle called out as he made his way over to me. "VIP in 10."

"What?" I said, turning around to loom at him. "I don't do VIP anymore. There has to be a mistake." 

"I don't make mistakes. They also requested you come dressed; I had Johnny put together what the client wanted and he left it on your rack." And with that he was gone, talking to other dancers and I forming them of what they were doing tonight. 

VIP??? 

I learned early on to not argue with the club manager, especially when he's married to the club owner... which I guess also makes him part owner. 

Anyways. 

I headed over to my rack, unzipping the garment bag that was hung up there and stared at the clothes in bewilderment. That's right. Clothes. Not a skimpy pair of underwear, or a costume. Clothes. Like normal every day clothes. Upon further inspection I realized that they were my clothes. 

"What the fuck," I whispered to myself as I pulled out my favorite pair of skinny jeans and my yellow and black Gucci sweater. Not wanting to be late and piss of who ever the fuck the client is, I quickly got changed out of my street clothes (sweats and a t-shirt), into my nicer clothes. Some of the other dancers looked just as confused as I felt. Who the hell goes to a strip club and asks a stripper to wear clothes. 

I walked out and spotted Brick, who usually escorts me from place to place. It was a part of his job now ever since that night, not that I cared. Of all the security he was my favorite. 

"So," I trailed off, following the large man to VIP. "Do you know who the client is? Or at least how they got my clothes?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you," he chuckled, stopping in front of the door. "But I can tell you that it's all going to make sense once you step inside."

"Uh huh... alright then. I believe you."

He opened the door for me and I wasn't really expecting to see Louis sitting on the couch. But Brick was right. It did make sense... kind of. 

"Hey," my boyfriend greeted, walking over to meet me at the door. 

"Hey yourself," I mumbled because he was pressing his lips to mine. "What are you doing in VIP? Lyle and Keith know that I'm yours the whole night when you come."

"8 months ago, in this very room, you made a proposition that I would have been foolish to turn down. Now it's my turn."

"What are you talking about?"

Louis answered my question by reaching into his back pocket while lowering down onto one knee. I gasped when he pulled out a small velvet box, opening it up to reveal a beautiful matte tungsten ring with a strip of rose gold plating in the middle. Tear began to well up in my eyes, as I realized what he meant by 'proposition,' and 'his turn.'

"Harry, 10 months ago you officially entered my life. I was captivated by you the second I met you in the hallway of our apartment building. Later on in the night I was once again under your spell as I sat out there surrounded by rainbow penises watching you dance; I just couldn't get you out of my mind. And everything changed the first night we spent in here, when you came back to mine and we uh.... am I allowed to say fuck? It doesn't matter. It happened you were there. Of course you were there. Fuck, this is going bad and like I had this all written out, shit where was I?"

"We fucked for the first time," I answered, letting out a wet laugh. 

"Yes! God I thought that I would never get enough of you, and I was right cause here we are. But uhm... when I took you to the wedding I just loved seeing you there, interacting with my friends and people I've known practically my whole life. And my mom! I don't know what you did but you some how convinced her that I was good enough for you? Uh... anyways... Niall asked me to keep you around and I told him I was planning on it. That night I uh.... I stole one of your rings and I took it to a jewelers the next day and I uh.... I saw this and I just... I bought it? We weren't even official yet but that's how sure I was that you were the one for me. So uh... my Haz, my beautiful, wonderful Harry, will you do me the honor of—"

"Yes! I'm sorry yes! God, I couldn't hold it in anymore! Did you want to finish or?"

"Yes?!"

"Yes! A thousand times yes!"

"You said yes! We're engaged. We're getting married! Oh my god I have a fiancé."

Louis was quick to stand up to press his lips against mine as he slid the ring onto my finger. He lifted me up and pressed me against the door, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as I peppered his face with kisses. 

Engaged. We are engaged.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think ? This work is also on wattpad with too much italics and not enough plot.


End file.
